


18134km

by cicaecla



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicaecla/pseuds/cicaecla
Summary: No dia 06 de outubro de 2015, no SBS The Show! vulgo One Asia Seoul Mega Concert, GOT7 ganhou seu primeiro prêmio com a música "If you do". Tive a sorte de estar lá para assistir e apoiar esse momento lindo.





	

Hoje faz exatamente um ano desde a primeira vez em que pude presenciar a sua vitória. Apesar de estar distante fisicamente, conseguia enxergá-lo de maneira confortável, e talvez até chamar suas atenções para mim. Depois de quase dois anos de muito sofrimento e esforço (para alguns, mais de quatro anos) , eles finalmente estavam sendo reconhecidos pelo trabalho duro que deram por um único mês de treinamento.

Apesar de não tê-los visto chorar, a boba chorou como se fosse uma amiga orgulhosa de seus companheiros. Muito suor e lágrimas (além da ajuda de milhares de meninas do país amado) garantiram que aquela terça-feira, no City Hall, fosse um dia marcado para todos os passarinhos ao redor do mundo. Naquele exato momento, apesar de estar em êxtase de ter sido notada pela mídia, estava mais animada por ter a benção de estar no lugar certo, na hora certa e no país certo.

É uma vida meio bandida, sabe. Você não recebe muita coisa material em troca pela afeição e suporte que dá para eles. Passa madrugadas, chuvas, neves, calor e interpéries naturas para alguns poucos minutos de puro êxtase. Aqueles meninos que você assiste nos momentos mais difíceis, que te fazem dar um sorriso e ter forças para enfrentar mais um dia de aula, trabalho ou n situação difícil... Eles estão ali, na sua frente, lindos, arrumados, perfeitos príncipes prontos para roubar sua atenção e coração.

Gostaria de vê-los novamente. Queria que fosse possível morar para sempre na mesma terra que meus meninos. Poder gritar, chorar e ser otária como fui naquele dia. Porém, a vida seguiu seu curso. Apesar de não respirar mais o mesmo ar que eles, a única coisa que me consola é que nós vivemos sobre o mesmo céu, posso olhar para a lua daqui que é exatamente a mesma de lá. E da mesma maneira que ela me visita todo dia à noite, ela os visita lá também. Espero que nesse crepúsculo, ela absorva todos esses pensamentos positivos e amor e passe à eles, com sua exímia sorte de ser bem-vinda a seus particulares em Seul.

Para sempre, os sete estarão no meu coração.


End file.
